the_ulitmate_veggietales_websitefandomcom-20200214-history
Frequently Asked Questions
Hey there! I'm Laura, and I'm here to answer your questions about our website. So if you have a question, leave a comment in the Comments section, and I'll answer it right away. ' Frequently Asked Questions (FAQ) '''Q: What is VeggieTales? ' A: VeggieTales is a computer animated Christian children's video series created by Phil Vischer and Mike Nawrocki. The first episode was released in 1993 titled Where's God When I'm S-Scared!?. Each video is approximately 50 minutes long, every episode telling Bible stories and/or moral lessons. The show was originally for children ages 3-8, but the show has gained tremendous popularity through all ages, even adults! '''Q: What is this website? A: This website is the source of VeggieTales information (such as character profiles, episodes and song lyrics)! But it is still under construction. And you can help! Q: How can I help? A: From making an edit to adding a photo or page, every little thing helps! This website is open for anyone to edit, as long as they follow th rules. Just click on the "edit" button on any article and add anything that you think is missing from the page. A lot of things are forgotten. There can also be grammar or spelling mistakes, too. Q: How do I do it the "right way"? A: We prefer editors of decent vocabulary and good grammatical skills. We also enjoy it when an editor writes detailed articles (but don't overdo it!). However, in order to edit, you must have a wikia account. And editors must always follow our Policy. Here is a link to our Rules. Q: I want to edit a page, but it won't let me. Why? A: Some important articles are protected due to the risk of them being vandalized so that only users with special permission can edit them (for example, admins). Other reasons for them being protected are because the page does not require any more editing, or the page is under a major editing process and the editors don't want anyone else to interfere. Q: But I have information that the article is missing. How can I put it there? A: If you have information that is missing from a protected page, contact an admin (preferably the founder) and they will see to it that your information will be added to the page if it is needed. Or, another easier way is to show us if you have what it takes to be an admin! Contact the founder for that matter. Q: I want to be of more help. What do I do? Apply for Admin! Q: What is an Admin? An admin (administrator) is a user who has higher editing privleges to the website. Just simply contact the founder. Q: My question isn't on here. What do I do? A: Leave a comment by editing this page and I'll answer it right away! If you want your question more private, message Bobbereeno. Q: I have a question about the show, and not the website. Should I still ask it? A: This page is for questions about the website only.' '''If you have a question about the show, ask about it in the Forums. '''Q: Are all the games from the old website on the new website?' A: No. But there is a way to go to the old one in the Links page! Only a few don't work, but most do. Q: What is my name? A: Sorry, Scallion #1. You've been around since show one and you still don't have a name! Remember, if you have a question not listed on this page, don't be shy! Leave a comment or message the founder. Thank you again, and see ya later!